This invention relates in general to spools for storing cord, and in particular to a compartment for use in storing water ski rope.
A water ski rope is a cord normally made of woven nylon and is about 1/2 inch in diameter. The rope is normally from 75 to 100 feet long. A hook is located on one end for connection to a ring secured with the boat. On the other end, one or more handles are secured to the rope. The handles either comprise a single plastic bar about one foot across or two separate plastic bars each about six inches across. Usually a plastic float is secured to the rope near the end with the handles.
Most boaters simply coil the water ski rope into a loose coil when it is not in use. Often, if the rope is temporarily not to be used, the boater will leave the hook attached to the boat ring. The loosely coiled rope often tangles and is an obstruction in the bottom of the boat. When playing out the line to begin water skiing, tangles are encountered. Also, when playing out the line to being water skiing, if one is not careful, too much rope will lie in the water near the boat and possibly become tangled in the propeller of the boat.
Storage reels and spools are available for winding the ski rope when not in use. The available reels are subject to a number of deficiencies. Some require mounting to the boat by screws or bolts, and this is undesirable to many boat owners. Most reels have no provision for securing the handle when the ski rope is wound up. Also, some of the reels require that the hook be unfastened from the boat ring. This is inconvenient if the rope is only temporarily being placed out of the way.